Bigger then ever
by Audrina101
Summary: Melinda has been thinking to much and has finally cracked. Will she beilive Jim or will there wedding will be off? Read and you'll see.


The sun was settling down and the hill looked smaller and smaller by the second. Melinda looked up at Jim while lying down in the grass. "This is weird but I am happy we came to visit your relatives". She said while brushing her hands against his cheek.

"I guess so.I hate how my dad is." He paused wanting to cry but holding his tears back. Jim's Father.. is different.. but not so different.

Jim grew up in Texas as a country side guy. And his father isn't the greatest guy to be best friends with. He sold drugs a couple times and he got addicted to crack as a teenager. He fell in love with Jim's mum..Silvia at the age of 16. They got married at 20 and had a wonderful life until Gerg (Jim's father) became addicted to crack once again and started actually making weed in the backyard,so after 10 years when Jim was born they spilt. Jim never seen his dad until know but it's because know that he seems him just because of me. I want him to be at our wedding. Everyone should be at our wedding,family,friends..everyone we care about and I truly believe that Jim loves his father but has so much hurt behind it. I know how it feels, not having a father there,and not having a father understand you. It's difficult.

So as Melinda looked up at him knowing he was going to cry she settled her body up and so did he. Jim's lips started to move closer and closer... "Would you ever leave me?" he said right up to her face feeling his breath on her mouth, "Never" she replied.

They both slowly kissed and grabbed eachother's body until the sun finally went down. "I guess we are really meant for each other" she said.. "I think we are Melinda Gorden..I think we are.."

**2 weeks later.....**

"Good Morning" Jim said while moving a pan back and forth trying to look cool while making breakfast.

"Hey." Melinda said with a giggle.

She sat down and settled her hair up in a pony tail."That is for you right?" she asked. "Do you want it to be..?" he replied back.

"Ya.." she whispered while getting up.. "I'm going for a jog,a good jog." She raced upstaris to get her jogging cloths ready and headed

out the door. If you know Melinda she was thinking.. that's why she was going for a jog. She came back down stairs after 10 minutes upstairs. "Have fun" Jim hollered while she steeped out. "Thanks." she said back. She put her head phones on and started jogging.

That night Melinda had a dream..a dream of another girl...with Jim. Her dream went something like this...

Melinda was out with Rick Pain one her close friends and she got a text from her friend Delia informing her on an affair Jim

was having that night with her mom.(gross!) Melinda was in so much shock she canceled the wedding and went straight home to see what was up. She walked in and everything was normal until she got at the top of the stairs she saw her own fucking mother on top of her FUTURE HUSBAND! She woke up just in time and know is on her annual "_my life is so confusing_" jog.

She stooped at the place where Melinda and her first boyfriend Ryan looked up and whispered. "I miss you." She was still upset about 20 years ago her only friend Ryan Simmons died from cancer. but she was thrilled that his spirit moved on. but someones spirit was alive.. and the person had some unfinished business with Jim.. who you might ask? Greg.........

Melinda reached her house around noon and she left at 9 so she was jogging for 2-4 hours. She found a note by a break feast made

by Jim. The note said...

**"I'm at work but hopefully you **

**get this on time until it gets cold.**

**Enjoy.**

**Love you."**She placed the note slowly on the table and started having her eggs and ate so slow wondering if Jim would ever honestly cheat on her. She placed her plate while chewing on her last piece of bacon."Why me." she asked herself turning on the water and placing her hands under it. It felt good it made her relaxed and then she went to the shop.

She went upstairs putting on one of her spring dress and headed out the door. She reached the store just in time for Daile's coffee hi good morning hello walked inside seeing her usually snooping on my laptop hoping she can find something she can help with. But her computer was luckily off. I grabbed my coffee and started drinking the hot cappuccino.. it felt so warm running down my throat,it gave me a morning burst. I talked to Dalia about what was going on and how I felt and after I felt much better.

She thinks I should stop thinking about it,and start thinking about what my wedding dress is going to look like.

**Midnight.**

"I'm home" Jim yelled pressing his hands against the key's that were in his hands.

"hey." She replied back. "Another gosht visited me.."

"Sorry to disturb you but I came home early..my dad died."

"Yeah I have been seeing him around he told me to tell you he is sorry and that he's crossed over." Jim was was shock to know she already knew and didn't say anything and another that he actually went to Heaven after all the shit he did.

"Oh..." he said looked worried. "Geart to know." he rolled his eyes and went passed Melinda with out any word.

"I'm really sorry.I have been thinking about you cheating on me and you know with who!? MY MOTHER! YEAH MY BITCH OF A MOTHER SO CALLED RO-ODEL I HAVE!" she started yelling as loud as she could thinking about to her dreams.

"Whoa." replied Jim. "You know what.?" he asked pausing and looking down at her.

"I would never cheat on you cause I love you and love is like water.. you can float or you can sink." He stooped.

"And that's why..I would never want you to drown." his eyes started watering and he held her as tight as he did when they

first kissed. "I guess this is happily ever after..." she said happily knowing that it was just a dream and has too many things going through her mind. "Yes" Jim said softly... "Absolutely.."

*Please Review 3

(i love Ghost Whisper)


End file.
